Eons & Angels
by Haunted Stiles
Summary: The story of Mandrake Thorne, the girl who haunted Voldermorts dreams (On coming romance NOT with Tom Riddle)
1. Prolog

Eons & Angels  
  
By: LonelyThorne  
  
Down in the damp cold streets of Knockturn alley she ran lost in a spiral of chaos Mandrake's eyes blurred with unwanted tears. Her wild hair flying like a banner behind her, leaving only muddy footprints and spilt tears adding to the pouring rain. Past hags and wizards, trolls and things she'd never seen before trying to set as much distance between them as her legs would allow. She turned a corner and flew from the wrenched dark place and into Diagon alley the rain poured down in sheets now stinging her arms and neck and soaking her bones. Her lungs burnt and her breath came in shallow quick gasps.  
  
Few still wandered the streets at this hour umbrellas and soaked books shielded those brave souls still shopping. The passageway arch rose into her distorted view, with every step seemed to grow farther away. Aching legs begged her to stop but madness refused to listen and now the only thing that mattered was to keep running. The wall suddenly raced towards her and she struggled to stop. Her shoes tripped and she splashed into a puddle feet before the arch, Mandrake reached into a soaked bag still gasping for breath and withdrew her wand.  
  
But she did nothing simply sat there arms limply at her sides, her wand hand scraping the ground in the pouring rain. She stared up rain splashing into her eyes, up at the gray sky and the red-orange of the fading sun, up to the stars as faint as they were, hoping they could one day share the sky again. 


	2. The Leaky Cauldron

Eons & Angels  
  
Mandrake Thorne wasn't your average girl nor did she care to be, a student a Hogwarts she longed for friends. The rain poured down she backed in to the wall and shielded herself with a soaking bag. Her job at the rundown leaky cauldron brought in a modest pay but it was the only job that would hire her she had no experience and was far too young to work anywhere. Serving coffee and waiting tables only earned a few sickles a day it barley made enough to buy half her school supplies so everything she owned was second hand. But that really didn't matter. she wiped away her tears and struggled to her feet.  
  
You'll never pass owls you filth! Never made any friends did you? DID YOU? Hahahaha!  
  
Maybe she thought I'll come into work early it'd take my mind off hi-. or I can wallow in self-pity a little longer. She smiled and wiped away tears as she walked away from the gateway. A tattered old bag hung soaking at her side, the rain begin to slow and all remnants that this place was one of the busies places in the wizarding world and not an old England bizarre. The sun had set completely bathing Diagon alley in monstrous shadows; the words of shop signs slithered together. She sighed and wandered the deserted streets he was gone now back in his cozy mansion with his butlers and house elves.with his parents and relatives. In that moment a ping of jealousy rang out inside her heart for the boy she loathed and despised, that Malfloy he was loved. Her tormentor that made her shed so many tears kept her up at night the reason she had no friends.  
  
Mandrake sighed and stared up at the moon a sliver in the sky, up towards heaven through her memories she remembered her parents when she was younger now they were no more than a blurred photograph. Something drew her to the sky that settled all her fears and made her want to become something special. Mandrake sighed and turned around. back towards the Leaky cauldron. She strode down the alley in big steps the gateway rising into vision this time not trying to elude her. From the pocket of her tattered pinstripe pants she pulled out her wand and tapped the password on the bricks of the solid wall, the bricks clattered and opened her passageway. Quickly she entered the arch and it closed up behind her. In front of her were two doors one which any witch or wizard went though to get to the Leaky Cauldron, the other locked her door and anyone else who held the key basically any sad pathetic soul who need to work here. or that was how she saw it. She pulled the chain from around her neck she took it off and unlocked the door then slid it back on. The door opened with a creak and she entered sopping wet and muddy.  
  
Kicking off a pair of mud caked high top sneakers at the door she ran up stairs in bare feet. With this job she gained free room and board so one of the rooms was always hers. The highest floor of the Pub was an attic it was cut into thirds the last section was hers the other two provided storage for other guests. She unlocked the first door she gave it a shove and it opened, she tumbled into the closet space. Trunks were stacked high together marked with yellow tags that stated the owner's last name most were protected from thieves with magic locks or incantations. Mandrake unlocked the second door and shoved it to open it wouldn't give. She backed up and shoved it harder this time it gave and Mandrake stumbled it, her bare feet sliding on the floor. This room wasn't much different, same old trunks and bags all labeled with neat stickers and swirled quill writing her writing and some of the other staffs script.  
  
Tom's voice yelled up the stairs the middle aged balding man who ran the Leaky Cauldron. "Ma'drake? You 'ere?" He asked as if calling to a grand daughter. "Yeah Mr. Tom, I'm just gunna change I'll be down in just a few!" She called. "Right o lass!" 


End file.
